


Adventure of Draco's Time Travel

by Akira878



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira878/pseuds/Akira878
Summary: Draco given a second chance to go back to the beginning with a condition.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	1. Note

**Title:** Adventure of Draco's Time Travel

 **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns these characters. This story made from for fun, not profit.

 **Warning/Tags:** Time Travel, AU.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Draco given a second chance to go back to the beginning with a condition.

 **Credits:** This fic was inspired by many Time Travel story in Harry Potter Fanfiction. Without their story this fic would not exist.

 **Important Note:** I am sorry for grammar error in this story because English not my first language. Maybe in this story there will be M/M. if these things aren't for you, I would suggest not reading.

 **Edited** Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

Before Draco's death due to old age, Draco met a very beautiful teenage boy around the age of 14. The teenage boy had silver hair with sharp golden eyes. Draco accidentally mentioned that the boy was really very beautiful, the boy just chuckled at Draco's behavior, who was embarrassed by his own words and thanked Draco for his compliment. Since they were just silent and staring at each other, Draco asked who the boy was to get out of the atmosphere. The teenage boy introduces himself as Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's paternal grandfather. Draco was initially surprised, but after taking a good look at Abraxas' face, Draco felt the resemblance of Abraxas' face in front of him with Abraxas' face in his family photo. Then Draco asked where he was now, why he took the form of a child, and what Abraxas wanted to appear in front of Draco now. Abraxas explained to Draco that now he was under Draco's own consciousness before Draco died. Abraxas explains that his form comes from the happiest age in his life and proves that Draco's current form is also from the happiest age in his life. Draco realized that his form had now changed to 10 years old. Before Draco met Harry Potter, before Draco met You-Know-Who, before Draco knew nothing, where in his life there was only father, mother, and himself smiling happily. Thinking back to his father and mother made Draco smile sadly. Seeing Draco's expression, Abraxas walked over to Draco and tapped Draco's shoulder lightly. After getting Draco's attention, Abraxas asked Draco if he got a second chance what he would do. Draco was silent for a moment, in his silence Draco remembered the faces of his parents, friends, wife and child. Then Draco replied that he would protect and make his family and friends happy. Abraxas smiled a little. Abraxas tells Draco that Abraxas will give him a second chance on the condition that he returns to the glory of the Dark Wizard who fell because of the actions of Gellert Grindelwald, Voldermort and Albus Dumbledore, the glory of the Dark Wizard must get recognition from the Dark Wizard, Light Wizard and even Muggle-born and if possible Abraxas wants to if Draco brought progress in the Wizarding world by combining Wizard technology with Muggle technology. Draco was surprised that Muggles were also mentioned but Draco remembered that Muggles were not as stupid and barbaric as he thought and seeing the development of the Muggle world during his life, Draco was also amazed. Seeing the contents of Draco's head, Abraxas smiled a little. Then Draco asked why it had to be him, why not his father or Abraxas himself. Abraxas with a sad smile replied that Draco was the only one he could ask for help. Draco asks what happens if he fails to which Abraxas answers if Draco fails Draco's soul will be scattered beyond repaired and Draco cannot be reincarnated again. Even though Draco died, Draco felt alive with nothingness. So the conclusion is the worst death. Draco also refuses Abraxas' offer, making Abraxas feel dissapointed of Draco. Abraxas with an expressionless face and cold voice asked if Draco knew what happened to Draco's parents and friends after death and what would happen to him after death which Abraxas himself answered that after death Draco's parents and friends even Draco himself would go to hell and when Draco and the others are reborn after going through sin, Draco and the others will forever be reborn not as humans but as mindless beings due to the curse given by people who died from being killed by Draco and the others. Abraxas tells the reward if Draco succeeds that Draco and the others might not go to hell and the curse of the dead will disappear if Draco can prevent the others from killing people because Draco will return to the past and the sins committed will be considered non-existent. Draco thought for a while and then Draco accepted Abraxas' offer and Abraxas was very happy with Draco's decision. Abraxas approached Draco and put his head against Draco's. Abraxas' knowledge was transferred to Draco. Draco begins to disappear and Abraxas says goodbye and good luck to Draco.

~o0o0o0o~

Draco awakens to the day he buys school supplies for his first year. First, Draco looked at his right hand which was devoid of Death Mark and was delighted. Second, Draco checked his _occlumency_ shields were an absolute necessity, no one could be allowed to see the memories of the war and his meeting with his grandfather. As he entered his mind, he saw with relief that his _occlumency_ shields were as they had been before he had been ‘reborn’. He realized this was due to the nature of occlumency, anyone with the knowledge of how to compartmentalize their memories and emotions would be able to properly shield their mind. Because Draco had been allowed to keep his knowledge and memories, no one would be able to invade his mind. Third, Draco gathered and examined all the knowledge Abraxas gave him. Draco widened his eyes. If the knowledge Abraxas gave really existed, war would have been easier to wage. Thankfully Abraxas provided very useful knowledge and the conditions that Abraxas provided could be achieved. Fourth, Draco thought that if he was now friends with Harry Potter he could carry out his plans more easily. Fifth, Draco was most certainly not going to join the Death Eaters. Draco heard Narcissa about getting ready for breakfast and going to buy school supplies. Draco ran to the bathroom joined to his bedroom, quickly brushing his teeth and slicking his hair back with his comb. He took a moment to look himself over in the mirror and frowned. Draco decided not to slick his hair back anymore. Draco parted about two thirds of it to the left, biting at his bottom lip as he looked in the mirror. Alright, still combed and still neat thought Draco. After getting ready, Draco ate with Lucius and Narcissa, Draco was very happy to see the two of them. Lucius said that he couldn't accompany Draco because of business and just going out with Narcissa made Draco a little sad. Draco and Narcissa go to buy school supplies. First they both went to the wand shop then Narcissa to the bookstore while Draco went to the robe shop. At the robe shop Draco got there first and before long Harry walked in. Draco introduced himself Draco Malfoy and Harry introduced himself only as Harry. Draco chats with Harry. Draco was the first to come out. Harry tells Hagrid about his friendship with Draco Malfoy but Hagrid tells Harry that Draco is from the Death Eaters family, the family of the You-Know-Who followers makes Harry speechless.

~o0o0o0o~

On the way home Draco asked Narcissa everything about the Black family which Narcissa happily answered. Narcissa tells sadly about Cygnus Black III, Draco's maternal grandfather who is still alive but ill and can only lie in bed because of his old age. Narcissa also tells sadly about her sister, Bellatrix, and she hesitantly tells about her other sister, Andromeda. Draco asked about his great-uncle/aunt and first cousin once removed to which Narcissa answered that Draco great-uncle/aunt and one of Draco's first cousin once removed, Regulus Black, had died and Narcissa hesitated telling about Sirius Black, another first cousin once removed. Draco asked if the only Black men who were still alive were Cygnus and Sirius who was answered with a nod from Narcissa, Narcissa's answer made Draco smile. Then Draco talked about Quidditch, to change the subject. The next day, Draco went to visit his maternal grandfather, Cygnus Black III. Draco tells Cygnus that the purpose of his arrival is that Draco wants to be the successor of the Black family. If not Sirius Black who will be the successor of the Black family and all the fortune of the Black family will fall into the hands of the Light Wizard, especially Albus Dumbledore, because if Sirius Black is free, Sirius will definitely use all of the Black family's fortune to help Albus Dumbledore. If Cygnus don't want that to happen, it's better if Draco is the successor. Cygnus asks what he will do with the fortune of the Black family to which Draco answered seriously the Dark Wizard's glory, Draco explains that now the Dark Wizard is starting to fall and the Light Wizard is starting to rule so Draco wants to restore the Dark Wizard's glory. Hearing Draco's explanation, Cygnus made Draco the successor of the Black family. After the continuation ceremony there was a change in Draco's hair, now Draco has silver-blonde hair, with a longer, black strand framing his left side. Before Draco came home, Cygnus commented that Draco's behavior now resembled Abraxas. Hearing Cygnus' words, Draco asked what kind of person Abraxas was. Cygnus tells Draco that Abraxas is an eccentric genius if he wants to rule the world he will surely rule the world. Draco was surprised by what Cygnus said, Draco asked him why he didn't want to rule the world. Cygnus replied that he had ever asked the same thing to Abraxas and that Abraxas answered that Abraxas was too lazy to do it, making Draco speechless. Draco asked if Abraxas was a Death Eaters, Cygnus answered with a sad face that Abraxas refused You-Know-Who's invitation and gave advice to refuse You-Know-Who's invitation, but we didn't listen to him and we were regret it, only one who listened to Abraxas advice was the former Lord Nott. Cygnus also sent Draco home because it was getting late in the afternoon and Cygnus wished him good luck in his adventure.

~o0o0o0o~

Due to the conversation with Cygnus about Abraxas, in the knowledge Abraxas gave him, Draco remembered that Abraxas had a castle so Draco asked Lucius where Abraxas Castle was at dinner. Lucius was surprised and asked Draco where he heard about the castle. Draco panicked a little and replied that he heard it from Cygnus. Lucius just nodded and called Dobby to get the ring box in the office desk. Draco remembered Dobby, a house-elves who suddenly disappeared at the end of Draco's second year. Draco felt that Lucius released Dobby but Draco did not know the reason why Lucius did that. Draco felt that he should pay more attention and be cautious to Dobby from now on because the house-elves suddenly free might be able to tell the secrets of the Malfoy family to the new master Dobby. Draco thought from now on he had to earn the house-elves' favor and cautious for Dobby. It didn't take long before Dobby came back and gave the box to Lucius. Lucius told Dobby to give the box to Draco. Draco accepted the box and opened it. Lucius told him that the ring was the Magic Tools made by Abraxas that was given to Lucius before Abraxas' death. Lucius told him that the castle was actually unplotable which even Lucius himself did not know where the castle was but with a ring and a little magic to Draco's ring he could immediately _Apparate_ to the castle. The ring was actually a gift from Abraxas to Draco if Draco asked for it before Abraxas' death. Draco was a little surprised why Abraxas knew that Draco was going to ask him and asked Lucius about it. Lucius just shrugged and said that Abraxas was very eccentric and very confusing. Lucius said that only magic from Draco could access the castle. Draco answered why Lucius knew about it, had Lucius ever tried to access it with Lucius' magic. Lucius just answered with a snort and Narcissa chuckled, Draco asked why Narcissa was laughing and Narcissa replied that Lucius' experience accessing the ring was very memorable. Lucius looked at Narcissa with a look of betrayed. Draco, who saw Lucius's expression, was a little curious and asked what happened, which Narcissa answered if Abraxas pranked anyone other than Draco who accessed the ring with magic and would turn into children for one day. Lucius could only moan while Draco and Narcissa laughed. Narcissa asked what happened to her hair which Draco answered from now on Draco is also the successor of the Black Family, making Narcissa surprised while Lucius was proud. In Draco's mind this was a very nice dinner. Before going to bed Draco wrote to Cygnus that Draco heard about the castle that Abraxas had from Cygnus and hoped for Cygnus' cooperation.


End file.
